


100 things

by gloomingpeace



Category: Bare: A Pop Opera
Genre: 100 Things, List Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomingpeace/pseuds/gloomingpeace
Summary: 100 things jason loves about peter. really fluffy and uncalled for





	100 things

1\. His smile.  
2\. The way your senses of humor align perfectly.  
3\. When he falls asleep on your chest.  
4\. His taste in music.  
5\. Watching stupid movies just because he loves them.  
6\. The way he smells.   
7\. His eyes. God, those eyes.  
8\. Meaningless teasing.  
9\. The way he melts when you speak French.  
10\. Kissing his neck.  
11\. When he lounges around in your clothes.  
12\. How easy he is to talk to.  
13\. Whispering sweet nothings late at night.  
14\. “Try to get some rest, love.” “But you’re still awake.”  
15\. Pinning him against a wall.  
16\. Kissing him.  
17\. Long embraces after school breaks.  
18\. His messy hair.  
19\. How warm it is when you’re curled up in bed.  
20\. Lazy Saturdays.  
21\. Skipping class, though it stresses you out after.  
22\. Getting off to his voice on the phone over break.  
23\. “You suck.” “Yeah, I do.”  
24\. How easily he can calm you down when you’re tense.  
25\. When he’s tired and making no sense.  
26\. Cuddling in a small twin bed.  
27\. How often he calls his mom.  
28\. His laugh.  
29\. The freckles across his cheeks.  
30\. The fact that your bed has become ‘our bed.’  
31\. Sitting in the same room just enjoying each other’s company.  
32\. The change in his tone when you say something sexual.  
33\. How stupidly happy he makes you.  
34\. Holding his hand when you’re alone.  
35\. When he goes from bossy to silent in the midst of sex.  
36\. Giving him head, watching his face change.  
37\. Receiving head. He certainly knows how to use his mouth.  
38\. Jokes that no one else would understand.  
39\. The fact that he and Nadia get along so well.  
40\. Taking photos of him when he’s not paying attention.  
41\. Leaving campus for dates.  
42\. His moans and noises of pleasure.  
43\. How much he loves you.  
44\. The way he manages to look gorgeous early in the morning.  
45\. The fantasies you have about him and would never, ever share.  
46\. How everything makes sense when you’re together.  
47\. His oversized sweaters.  
48\. His slight obsession with hot chocolate.  
49\. “Jase.”  
50\. How he looks at you like you’re all that matters.  
51\. The fact that he feels more like home than where you live.  
52\. The sex.  
53\. How he knows you better than you know yourself.  
54\. His hands in your hair.  
55\. The way you miss him when you’re not together.  
56\. That it feels safe to be vulnerable with him.  
57\. How he always tries to make time for you.  
58\. He keeps you sane when you’re falling apart.  
59\. He’s so hot, even if he refuses to admit it.  
60\. You can always talk to him.  
61\. Leaving hickeys below where the collar of his uniform lays.  
62\. The way his eyes smile when he laughs a genuine laugh.  
63\. How perfect it all is when you’re alone.  
64\. That he’ll watch horror movies with you even though they scare him.  
65\. He loves you even when you’re being difficult to be around.  
66\. He makes you a better person.  
67\. “You’re a dork.” “Yeah, your dork.”  
68\. How hard he makes you laugh.  
69\. When he’s so close to coming that he can barely manage words.  
70\. That he moves to where you’d been laying when you get up earlier than him.  
71\. He makes you want to be open with yourself.  
72\. The way you clicked so immediately when you first met.  
73\. That he isn’t afraid to say he loves you.  
74\. How smart he is, even if he won’t acknowledge it.  
75\. When you touch him and he takes in a sharp breath.  
76\. His voice when he first wakes up.  
77\. How much he turns you on.  
78\. That he’s nice to everyone, regardless of if they deserve it or not.  
79\. He knows how to make you happy when you aren’t.  
80\. His stories and rambles.  
81\. He listens to you, always.  
82\. You spend so much time with him and never run out of things to say.  
83\. He sends you sweet texts most days.  
84\. His kisses make your knees weak.  
85\. He tries to get you to go to sleep when you haven’t been sleeping well.  
86\. When he wakes you up with a kiss.  
87\. He takes your breath away.  
88\. He’s the most beautiful person you’ve ever met, no doubt.  
89\. How your heart flutters when you think about him.  
90\. He fits perfectly in your arms.  
91\. Hearing him speak about the things he’s passionate about.  
92\. He deserves so much better and he still loves you.  
93\. How no one else could ever compare to him.  
94\. That he’ll stay up late to be with you even if he’s tired.  
95\. Hushed conversations with his head on your chest and his arms around you.  
96\. He’s your best friend.  
97\. The way he says your name.  
98\. When he blushes because of something you say.  
99\. He admires the beauty and value in little things.   
100\. Every single thing.


End file.
